


自1为是

by Biscuit_and_cookies



Category: kpl
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit_and_cookies/pseuds/Biscuit_and_cookies
Summary: 月光：老子的白菜把猪拱了！
Relationships: 蓝柚X麟羽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	自1为是

自1为是

蓝柚X麟羽  
闷声发大财蓝柚和他家一直以为自己是1的麟羽  
没错，我就要搞腼腆寡言闷骚攻和外向骚气话痨受  
ABO设定   
激情短打，快乐除夕

其实在一段时间前被带到医院去的时候，麟羽是懵逼的，他从来没想过事情会发展成这样。

他感觉自己受到了欺骗。  
虽然小学在课本上就看到过，普希金说：“假如生活欺骗了你，不要悲伤，不要心急！”  
但是在这个时候，麟羽一点都做不到不要悲伤，不要气馁，因为他也除了提起精神保证自己别软成一滩水一样，也分不出其他精力去思考。

从小到大，麟羽从来没想过自己会变成Omega。  
从小就个子高，胆子大，性子皮，眉眼虽清秀，但也不是那种艳丽阴柔，不就是一个清清爽爽的邻家学长模样。反正父母从小就把他当成A来养。  
虽然在青春期没有任何分化的痕迹如期而至，麟羽也不是没有去医院查过，得到的结果无非是人各有差，时间不定。

后来开始打职业，一年两年过去了，也丝毫没有分化的迹象，麟羽还暗自庆幸着，也许他压根就是个bate。  
是bate好啊，既不用担心Omega的发情期，也不用担心alpha一样被Omega影响，安安心心打游戏，稳定又快乐，而且还能找个成熟漂亮的对象，多好啊。

然后，染色体和他开了个快乐的玩笑。

麟羽人生的转折点大概是从19年开始的。  
那年夏天，KPL经历了一次外表风平浪静实则动荡万千的转会期。正如蝴蝶效应一样，没有谁会想到日后究竟会发生什么。  
当然，这也不是麟羽能想到的东西。对于他而言，最大的变化是换了一支队伍，从BA变成了AG，从东部来到了西部。从以前的孑然一人，到多了一个室友——蓝柚。  
蓝柚是转会期的时候月光从ESARTPRO挖来的，据说是不亚于花海的新秀打野，但是没怎么上过场，谁知道呢。

那时候训练赛还没有频繁出现，蓝柚真正实力如何，倒也难窥一二。但是，从仅仅几天相处来说，蓝柚的确是个好室友。

温温和和的，一看就是适合持家的好孩子啊！、

当然这不是麟羽自己想的，是晚饭后训练前那段属于一堆糙老汉子的扯天扯底里六点六和小唐打趣的。后面还跟着句，你们两个人歪歪腻腻的，麟羽，你难不成想把蓝柚拐回去！  
麟羽想对天发誓，他二十年来坚守社会主义核心价值观，熟背八荣八耻，嘴可以贫，人可以浪，饭可以乱吃，唯独脑子不能乱想！  
麟羽倒也不是不想解释，刚开口就被老谋深算的六点六和跟着起哄的一诺越抹越黑。如果能看见，大概会和AG祖传打野肤色一样黑。

开玩笑间，麟羽撇了眼自己的室友，依然是一副笑得腼腆的模样，可能是因为开玩笑，耳根倒是爬上了红色。  
还真有点像被调戏的良家妇女。  
麟羽感觉自己的想法有点违背社会主义核心价值观。  
不该啊！

让人永远搞不明白的是，男孩子的友情 （爱 情）总是在不知不觉的地方发展起来。等到可见一斑的时候，数日前还在心里的萌芽早早就长成了参天大树。

等到其他人有所察觉的时候，已经从夏季的转会期结束过去了几个月，2019年的秋季赛的尾声也快到来。来自西伯利亚的寒流带来了冷风却没有吹散少年燃烧的热血。

心怀荣耀，勇往直前！

麟羽从来没想过自己能够站在武汉光谷的场馆里能够看到那场属于他们的金色的雨。  
夺冠，是一个看着轻飘飘的字眼。  
当水晶爆炸到一起捧起奖杯的时候，麟羽的脑子还是一片被兴奋冲乱的混沌，一切的行动处于理智又遵从本能。  
虽然感觉有热潮涌上头，脸颊的温度也比平时高了不上，也只当是场馆的空调过于给力。  
麟羽闻到了一些味道，从前没有闻到过的味道，杂七杂八的味道混杂着，有一股青柚的味道，酸酸甜甜的，闻着带着清爽。

直到采访结束，大家一起有说有笑地登上回去的大巴，麟羽透过黑暗背景下的车窗玻璃看到了一张艳若桃李的脸。脸颊还带着未散去的红晕，因为激动地哭过，所以眼睛还带着粼粼的水泽。  
熟悉而陌生。

麟羽又闻到各种味道。不像在比赛场里面的鱼龙混杂，只是几种味道混杂在一起，倒也不难闻。呼出一口长气，看着水汽在玻璃上凝结成小水滴，遮住了那张俏丽的脸。  
也许是兴奋过后的疲惫，他眯上了眼睛，等着身边蓝柚的落座。

他又闻到那股青柚的味道，淡淡的，带着露水的清新，有点像那杯喝了很久从百香果双响炮里面的带着的柚子。耳边是脚步声和窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦声。迷迷糊糊之间，旁边有人坐下来了。  
“蓝柚？”声音从鼻腔中挤出，含糊不清。  
“嗯。”

浅浅淡淡的柚子香味似乎把他包围，轻柔的香味抚平了紧张的神经，昏昏欲睡。  
陷入柚子海洋前的最后一秒，麟羽似乎听见月光教练气急败坏地嘶吼着，可是究竟说什么，已经听不清了。

醒来的时候，麟羽感觉自己受到了真正的惊吓。  
眼睛一睁开就看见一群队友围在床边上，平日里直播间吹唢呐的教练也收起一副老狐狸的样子，一脸严肃地站旁边。一圈看过去就自己那室友看着稍微正常一点，或者说反正黑也看不出啥。

然而，他没想到的是，还有一个更大的惊喜在等着他！  
那算个屁惊喜，是惊吓！很久之后，麟羽在直播间说起当时场景，依然是记忆尤深。  
也是，醒来新看见自家队友围一圈瞪着你，刚缓过来，医生过来告诉你，哎呀，不好意思小伙子，你分化成Omega了。你要注意一点，巴拉巴拉  
可谓是，消息一重有一重，一重更比一重猛。没有你想不到，只有它发生不了。  
麟羽郁闷了。  
听到消息那一刻的感觉差不多是，自己活了二十年，突然有人告诉你，‘’小伙，你其实是姑娘啊！”

难得啊！AG一群莽夫，就算是平日里看着有些瘦弱的蓝柚也是个A ，现在居然有了一个娇滴滴的Omega，稀奇呀，稀奇！  
阳某人不想承认。  
麟羽否定三连：我不是，我没有，别看我。

说实话，麟羽并不是传统意义是的那种Omega，就算确诊之后麟羽还是麟羽，除了脖子上多了块抑制贴，每个星期被迫去医院乖乖听Omega讲座。好像也没有什么特别大的变化，麟羽还是那个能骚能浪的麟羽，zha男还是zha男，在俱乐部依旧上蹿下跳着。

唯一有啥不同的大概是，他被迫和蓝柚分居了，并且get了极为难得的单人宿舍。  
虽然到了2019，但是谁敢把一个Omega和alpha放一起，就不怕搞出第三个人不成。  
然而，分居并没有影响两个人交（谈）流（情）学（说）术（爱）。两个人的关系倒是越发亲密。

月光有些惶恐，我怕我两个队员再嚯嚯，没准嚯嚯出个小队员来。

事实证明，月光的惶恐不是没有道理的。

下、

麟羽现在很想骂人，但是委实骂不出声音。原本清润的嗓子，在一夜翻雨覆雨之后早就沙哑，像是破锣一般。身子也酸软地很，就连平时以拳抢床的力气都没有了！

这根本不是以前他想的那种多喝热水就能解决的事情！

蓝柚，你个混账崽子！  
我敲里马的滴滴滴滴！（自动消音）

发情期到来的时候，麟羽毫无准备。  
虽然定期要去医院听课，但是老教授古板的授课方式让麟羽感觉回到了数年前的教室。对于曾经的吊车尾的学生来说，听课可真是太难了，所以差不多每次听课的时候，他就麻利的挑个后排，戴上耳机，美滋滋开黑。

上课，不重要的，反正小册子上都有写。  
“然而，你觉得你会仔细看小册子吗？！”知道啥是都发生完了的月光很想质问一句。  
别学，错误示范！

发情期到来之前，身体不是没有悄悄给过提示。经理也不是没有给他发过消息，让他注意一点。但是，第一次嘛，总归是没有经验的。

就像你不能太指望一个大老爷么去记生理期吧。

当信息素开始越发浓郁，陌生的热度开始席卷而来的时候，麟羽甚至是连发懵的时间都没有。他信息素和本人清爽的外表有着很大的差别，甜蜜的蜂蜜味，带着香香软软的气息。  
有所感觉的时候，香甜的味道已经充盈在宿舍的每个角落。手是滚烫的，脸也是滚烫的，身体的温度也比平常高了好几度，哪哪都是滚烫的。

就算是再直男，也该有所反应。

胡乱吞下药片，出乎意料，药片是酸酸甜甜的水果糖的味道。麟羽已经来不及思考药片数量是否正确，情热的症状还是丝毫没有消减，昏昏沉沉之间他拽过蓝柚早几天落在他房间的外套，外套上还残留着青柚的味道，莫名安心。

蓝柚推门进来的时候，是想来问问临近发情期麟羽有没有准备，谁知道迎面就暖融融的蜂蜜味，脚指头想想都知道发生了什么。

蓝柚：我前室友，现男友发情期到来，我该怎么办，在线等，急急急！  
本来就临近节假日，留守的人就不多，还基本是bate也闻不到味道，再三思考后，蓝柚给月光发了条信息，让月光赶紧带药回来。  
然后蓝柚同他男朋友一样做出来教科书上的错误示范，没有任何准备的情况下，他打算进房间看看。  
做A的，千万别乱学。

蓝柚所见的是他或许暗自揣摩过无数次的场景。但是等到真正看亲眼到，却又是不一样的光景。他知道麟羽生来白净，江南水乡养得翩翩少年。在大红的队服的衬托下是越发的惊艳，平日里就是一副清润的少年模样，此时更是面若桃花。  
地板上撒着早几天他送他的橘子糖，麟羽蜷缩在床脚，半靠着床头柜，死抓着他的外套，嘴唇咬的泛白，看着倒是好生让人心疼。

“麟羽，是我。”蓝柚上前，想把他扶起来。却被麟羽一把拉到怀里。  
“想不到啊，你昏了，劲还挺大。”蓝柚有点不合时宜地想吐槽。

麟羽把他抱得死紧，甚至勒得蓝柚有些发疼，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，耳朵边是呼哧呼哧的喘息声，甜腻腻的蜂蜜味异常浓烈。身为同样上生理课不怎么认真听的蓝柚，脑袋中极速思考处理措施。身体顺应着本能，缓缓释放着信息素去安慰情热的Omega。

麟羽的腺体就暴露在蓝柚的眼前，抑制贴显然已经失去了原来应有的作用，蓝柚颤巍巍地揭开抑制贴，扑面而来的是面包房里面刚出炉的蜂蜜蛋糕的香甜，带着热气。看着红肿的腺体，蓝柚沉思了几秒钟，闭了闭眼睛，头埋在他脖颈间，虎牙刺破皮肤，信息素随着唾液传递。蓝柚不敢咬太深，只敢留下一个浅浅的印子

麟羽感觉脖子一疼，疼得他揪着蓝柚头发抖了好一会儿，按理说有了信息素就该好了，但麟羽还是心慌。小剂量的信息素起不了任何作用，反而还越发刺激了腺体。

他越是抱紧蓝柚、越是贴着他就心跳的越厉害。麟羽摸索着，吻落在了蓝柚的唇角。  
“蓝柚”  
“是我，我在。”  
麟羽像个委屈的小孩子一样，一遍遍地叫着蓝柚的名字，在一遍遍得到恋人的回应后才略略松开。  
蓝柚刚喘过一口气，细细碎碎的吻就热乎乎贴了他一脸，鼻尖在他脸上乱蹭。青柚味的信息素也越发浓烈，和麟羽甜腻的信息素纠缠着，酸酸甜甜的像极了那杯百香果双响炮的味道。不只是麟羽，他似乎也陷入了情热。

蓝柚没吃过猪肉，也好歹见过猪跑。都到这关头了，再不上他还是个A吗。总不会被一个O上了吧！

蓝柚拽出麟羽怀里抱紧的衣服，眼一闭，嘴就磕了上去。毛头小子没经验，两人牙齿磕嘴唇，一嘴血腥味。麟羽被这一激，又感知到突然浓郁的青柚香气，这才清醒了几分。两个人几乎是连滚带爬一般才从地爬到床上。

蓝柚凑上前去亲吻自家的恋人，像小奶狗一样，和外表的腼腆不同，这个吻来的热烈而真诚。总归是没有经验，一不小心牙齿磕到了，麟羽眯了眯眼睛，呼噜了一把蓝柚的头发，直接揉出一头杂毛。

蓝柚看着倒是啥都不懂的样子，可是正儿八经实践起来，学的倒是贼快。从起初的只会碰碰蹭蹭，到后面的吮吸啃咬。倒是看不出新人的模样。

在蓝柚埋在脖子间细细亲吻的时候，脖颈间留下一个个鲜红的印子，麟羽突然感觉有些头疼，他一堆低领卫衣，明天该咋办。

蓝柚瞥到身下人眼神飘忽，倒是有的不满，瞄到麟羽因为大动作露出的小腹，白皙的皮肤露在红色的卫衣下面，泛着浅浅的粉红。趁着他眼神飘忽着，半撑着身子，手就从卫衣下摆进入，衣服就这么被撩了起来，小虎牙在一点点挺立起来的乳尖磨磨蹭蹭，还是不是或亲或重地舔舐或是吮吸一下，却又偏偏冷落着另外一边。

小孩子是想不到的会玩，身体的越发动情，麟羽能够清楚的听见胸腔中传来的心跳，也能感受到越发难耐的情潮。最真实的表现莫过于又甜了几个度的信息素。

“蓝柚，你到底会不会，行不行？”麟羽比蓝柚大上几岁，又是延迟分化，发情期来势汹汹，在被发现之前也不知道过了多久。蓝柚也许有耐心，麟羽是真的熬不住，抬手按住还想慢悠悠来的小男朋友，凶巴巴的质问。蓝柚看着麟羽头一次这般奶凶奶凶地问人，倒是感叹，第一次看到渣男这样可可爱爱的模样。

只是大男人被按着问行不行，谁敢说不行啊！但是纯情少A不会也是真的那么不会，大概懂那么一点点吧，但是蓝柚不说。  
麟羽看着蓝柚点了点头，又摇了摇头。这一下倒是又要气又要笑。那一刻，麟羽甚至有种想自己上的冲动。蓝柚确实干净，就算和他们一群天天要开黄腔的大老爷么混一起，眼睛里依  
然是干干净净的模样。

就像麟羽带着蓝柚一起钻研打野的英雄一样，麟羽手把手地教这个弟弟开拓自己的身体。早就发育完备的身体，早就做好了接纳。刚分化的时候，麟羽是厌恶这具身体的，他不希望自己变成一个在发情期只会淌水的模样，不希望被差别对待。

可是，队员，经理教练待他的模样依然和之前别无二样，时间长了，他都快忘了自己还是一个Omega的现实。直到发情期的到来。

蓝柚撤掉那件桎梏行动的卫衣，黏黏腻腻的吻又凑了上去，手有一下没一下都按着穴里，却没有进一步的措施。

“蓝柚，没事的，你胆子大一点。”麟羽哑着嗓子说到。

得到首肯的小打野，手指灵巧的探入温热的后穴，肠道的温度本就比体温搞上半度，更何况发情期omega的体温常常搞得吓人。蓝柚是被过高的温度吓了一跳，却又一瞬间好像想到什么，继续探索，甚至拿出几分赵云赛场扎C的魄力。

“GKD，要做就做，麻利一点。”麟羽对蓝柚的磨磨蹭蹭有几分不满，本来就是一直莽的性子，又怎么会习惯这种持续温和的刺激。“蓝柚，胆子大一点，没事的。”

麟羽浪惯了，嘴上这么说，等到滚烫的性器在穴口的时候，心里确实莫名的心慌慌的，这时候麟羽才堪堪明白，这大抵是omega因为alpha忽远忽近而带来的不安，委实麻烦。

进入的时候不算有太多阻碍，发情期的omega的本能就是接纳。只是异物进入身体，带来无端的紧张，内壁狠狠地绞住，不愿让身上的alpha再进入半分。

“麟羽，差一点，差一点。”蓝柚轻轻地咬着耳垂。  
麟羽一瞬间就明白了他说什么，脸腾的就红了，他任人掐着自己的腰一点一点往下按，这才知道刚刚只是进来了头部。

可是麟羽偏偏话说的狠，可实际却放松不下来，他觉得再深就要被插坏了，在犹犹豫豫的时候蓝柚的耐心似乎终于被消磨没了，他两只手摸上麟羽的大腿压低了声音说，“把腿再分开些。”

Omega本能的顺从自己alpha的命令，他发出呜咽表示抗议，却不由自主地分开腿往下，好让alpha更顺利进入。

快感铺天盖地，褶皱被撑开，alpha有些许动作Omega就会流出许多水来，他好像全身都红了，蓝柚动作还算和缓，只是每一下都插的很深，后穴紧紧包裹着，水声让麟羽恨不得把耳朵堵上。

“看不出来，你倒是扮猪吃老虎。”

蓝柚好似听不见质疑一样，反倒是低头含住了怀里人的乳尖，上上下下，头发垂下来，在胸口摩擦着，弄得人生痒，麟羽受不得几番折腾，身子骨不由得软下来，蓝柚突然用力咬了他的乳尖，狠狠的顶上穴里那块软肉。

“呜！”麟羽小声呜咽，突然失了力气，腿根颤巍巍的，后穴一阵绞紧，前面没人摸的小和尚也射了，在他俩肚子中间粘糊着。

高潮的时候又紧又热，让人忍不住想往里插。麟羽哭了，他觉得丢脸抹下去，谁知道越抹越多，睫毛湿漉漉的，脸上都是水。

“混账东西！”这种奶猫一样的骂在床上早就成了调情的话，湿润的穴口，让每次进入抽插都带着粘稠的水声和响亮的撞击声。

麟羽感觉不对劲，后穴深处有一个位置被一下一下地顶着，或是细细地研磨过去。这时候再没反应，就只能说是痴傻了。“别进去。”声音还带着颤抖。

蓝柚亲了亲汗涔涔的额头，性器换了个方向倒弄，便是默许了一切。有啥关系呢，反正跑得了和尚跑不了庙，第一次做太过，总归是不太好的。毕竟，细水长流嘛，总归是不错的。

蓝柚抽离时伴随着麟羽的一声呻吟。Omega已经没了力气发出声音，只剩下小兽一样的呜咽和喘息，小腹涨满，有容纳不下的白液流在他的腿间。他双眼失焦，目光失神地落在天花板。

所有事情处理完，蓝柚想起自己相月光求助，翻出手机一看，月光看到消息已经往回赶了。

带药，也许该带避孕药回来吧。蓝柚突然有些头大。

等到数十公里外的月光匆忙赶回来，该发生的都发生了，不该发生的也发生了。带啥抑制剂，我看是要我要带避孕药回来吧。

月光：了不得啊，老子的白菜长大了，把猪给拱了！

**Author's Note:**

> 祝各位小仙女：  
> 新年快乐，天天开心  
> 2020脱贫脱单不脱发


End file.
